Movie Night Surprise
by Kaliya22
Summary: Derek gets a surprise when he shows up to Penelope's for movie night.  Rated M for a reason! Added a short part 2 to the second night.
1. Movie Night 1

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!_

_A/N: This is my first Criminal Minds, and therefore first Morgan/Garcia story. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!_

"Oh, Derek, right there, yes," Penelope moaned.

Derek froze with one foot just inside of her apartment. He had used his key to get in, since it was movie night. Heat rushed through his body at the idea of what Penelope might be doing.

He glanced up, just able to see through the doorway to her bedroom. His baby girl was stretched out on her bed, wearing nothing more than a dark purple lacy bra and matching panties. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted. Her left hand was resting on her left breast, and her right hand was inside her panties.

Derek swallowed hard. He closed the door silently behind him. He placed the movie he'd been carrying on the table and walked quietly to her bedroom door, stopping just outside of the strands of shells.

He watched as she rolled her lace covered nipple between her fingers. Her back arched and he stifled a moan as his cock twitched in his jeans. His hand unconsciously went down to adjust himself and then stayed, cupping his cock through the denim.

"Please baby, please, I need you Derek, please," she moaned. Through the lace of her panties he watched as she slid a finger into herself.

"Baby girl…." He moaned, his hand squeezing his cock.

She was up and off the other side of the bed so fast he would have laughed if he hadn't been so fucking turned on. She dragged the sheet with her, covering herself. He could see the flush of embarrassment coloring her pale skin all over and it turned him on more.

Penelope just stared at him, mortified. But even in her embarrassment she noticed the pure lust in his eyes, and the way he was holding himself.

"Y-you're early," she managed to squeak out after a few long seconds.

Derek held her eyes with his own as he slowly moved into her bedroom. He walked around the foot of the bed, coming to stand right in front of her.

"No baby girl, I'm just in time," he said. She shivered as his fingers caressed her cheek. He could feel the heat coming from her body as he shifted closer to her. He ran his fingers down her jaw line before lifting her chin. He bent down, brushing his lips lightly over hers. The kiss was brief, a light exploration. "Let go," he whispered against her lips. She had a brief moment of confusion before she realized he was tugging at the sheet she held in front of her. She loosened her fingers and it dropped to the floor. Derek immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. She let out a little whimper when she felt his hardness pressing into her stomach. And then his lips descended onto hers again.

This kiss was not light. His tongue ran across her lower lip, requesting entry. She parted her lips and he dove in, tasting her sweetness. He moaned, his tongue tangling with hers.

His moan wiped away the last of her insecurities, the few that weren't already obliterated by his extremely obvious erection. She pressed her tongue past his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tasted delightful, just as she knew her chocolate god would.

Derek's hands went to her ass, pulling her tighter against him as he ground his hips into her. She moaned into their kiss as his fingers toyed with the edges of her lace panties.

After a long minute they broke apart, needing to breathe. Penelope gasped as she looked up at Derek and saw his eyes had gone liquid black with desire. Feeling brave, she decided to make a confession.

"You know, I did this every time before you'd get here on our movie nights," she said. He growled low in his throat as the meaning of what she'd said sunk in. He kissed her hard.

"I did the same thing every time as soon as I got home from here," he replied softly. Wetness pooled in her already soaked panties at his confession.

"You are overdressed hot stuff." She pulled his shirt up and he helped her, tossing it aside. She licked her lips as she ran her fingers over his sculpted chest. Derek could feel the precum leaking out of his aching cock as her fingers ran over his skin. His hips thrust involuntarily against her when she took one of his nipples into her mouth. Her fingers traced a burning path down over his abs as her tongue teased his nipple. Her fingers worked at the button on his jeans. She moved her mouth to his other nipple and he moaned as she sucked gently.

Before he realized it, she had undone the button on his jeans, lowered the zipper and was pushing them down off his hips. Suddenly she gasped, releasing his nipple to look up at him with wide eyes.

"No underwear?" she asked.

Derek blushed and grinned at her as he kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his jeans, pushing them aside. He watched her as her eyes travelled down over his nude body. Her skin flushed pink as her eyes reached his arousal.

Penelope had never before seen a man so perfect. She took in his impressive length and girth, and briefly wondered if he'd even fit inside of her. She licked her lips as she watched a drop of precum form on the tip of his cock. She started to reach for him.

Derek quickly reached out, gently batting her hand aside and putting his hands on her hips, distracting her. She raised her gaze to his face again as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties.

"Now you're overdressed," he said, smirking. He pushed her panties down until they fell to the floor. He ran his fingertips back up the outside of her thighs until reached her hips, and then pulled her close. His erection was hot against her belly as his hands moved to caress her ass briefly before sliding up her back. He unhooked her bra first try and slipped it off her, tossing it to the side. He moved back slightly so that he could reach up and cup her breasts in his hands.

"You are so beautiful baby girl," he said. He ducked his head down, capturing one rosy nipple between his lips. She gasped and moaned when his tongue darted out to lick her.

"Oh god, Derek," she gasped when he sucked hard on her nipple. He grasped her other nipple between two fingers, teasing it gently. She moaned deeply. Reaching between their bodies, she wrapped her fingers around his hard cock. Derek's breath hitched and he bit down gently on her nipple. She rubbed her hand over his silky smooth hardness, her thumb rubbing the precum over the tip.

"Baby girl," he moaned as he released her nipple. He nipped at her lower lip as he ran his fingers up her thigh. She trembled as his fingers slipped between her legs, sliding through the wetness to press over her clit. She moaned as his lips captured hers in another passionate kiss. He pulled his fingers away, hearing her whimper at the loss of contact, and then her squeal of surprise as Derek lifted her and laid her in the middle of her bed. He moved onto the bed, on his hands and knees next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Derek stretched out next to her, his body pressed against hers as he kissed her again.

Penelope shifted her leg, rubbing her thigh against his arousal. Derek moaned into her mouth. He reached his arm over her, gripping her hip and pulling her tight against his body. His fingers slipped back between her thighs, brushing over her curls and finding her sensitive clit again.

"Derek, please," she moaned, breaking their kiss. He moved his hand further, sliding one long finger inside of her. Her mouth opened soundlessly as her hips rose to meet his hand. He slid a second finger into her, causing her to cry out. Derek thrust his hips gently, rubbing himself against her thigh. He rubbed her clit with his thumb while curling her fingers inside of her, finding that perfect spot. Penelope jerked in pleasure, her body tightening around his fingers as he brought her closer to the edge.

"Come on baby, come for me goddess," he whispered in her ear. He thrust his fingers in and out of her, watching her hands grip the sheets. He could tell she was so very close. He moved and took her nipple into his mouth again. She moaned as he sucked hard. He moved his fingers faster as he bit gently on her nipple, and that was enough to push her over the edge.

"Derek!" she cried out, moaning loudly as she came, her body arching off the bed.

Derek let go of her nipple as her body writhed in pleasure. "That's it baby, so sexy," he murmured. He paced the movement of his fingers in time with her orgasm, finally sliding his fingers out of her as her body calmed.

"Mmmm, hot stuff," she sighed happily.

Derek had intended to give her a few minutes to recover, but she reached for his cock seconds later. And as soon as her hand wrapped around him, he knew that he couldn't wait.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, voice husky with need. He gently moved her hand and then moved on top of her, settling between her legs. They moaned together as his cock slid over her wetness. He thrust against her, rubbing his hardness over her sensitive clit. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"Shit, I didn't think… I don't have a condom…" he said. She smiled up at him and rocked her hips up against his.

"I'm on the pill hot stuff."

He didn't need any more encouragement. He pulled back just enough to position the tip of his cock at her entrance. He caught Penelope's eyes and held her gaze as he slowly pushed into her.

Penelope let out a soft whimper as he filled her. Derek gasped softly as her body tightened around him.

"You are perfect, so fucking perfect baby girl," he said. He pulled almost fully out of her and thrust back in hard, earning a deep moan from Penelope.

"Not as perfect – mmmm – as you, my chocolate god," Penelope replied, moaning in the middle of her sentence as Derek pulled out and thrust back into her again.

Words were lost to both of them as Derek started a rhythm of sliding in and out of her that had them both moaning and panting within seconds. Penelope let her hands wander all over his upper body. He moaned and thrust forcefully into her when she raked her nails over his back. Derek grabbed her hips and lifted, changing the angle of his cock inside her and earning a quiet "fuck" from Penelope as his next thrust pressed hard across her G-spot.

Derek quickly found himself on the edge of his own orgasm. He thrust harder, causing Penelope to cry out.

"Oh baby girl, come for me again, please baby," he said, wanting to bring her again before he came. He started to move his hand to her clit, but she beat him to it. He moaned as her fingers went to their union, exploring how he fit inside of her. She wrapped her fingers around his cock as he thrust in and out of her once. "Baby…." He moaned again and she picked up on the need in his voice. She shifted her fingers to her clit, rubbing in tight circles as he thrust faster.

Just a few seconds later Penelope was crying out as she came. Derek gripped her hips harder as she bucked her body up towards his. She tightened around his cock and he couldn't hold back any longer. He moaned, calling her name as he came inside of her.

Derek managed to not collapse on top of her. He braced himself to keep most of his weight off her as he leaned down to kiss her. She moaned softly, contently, as she returned his kiss. He moved from her lips, trailing kisses over her cheek and jaw, down to her neck. He bit her neck softly while pulling his still hard cock out of her and thrusting in again. She whimpered, and Derek was filled with a sudden need to get them both off again.

"Oh, fuck, Derek," Penelope murmured as he began to thrust in and out of her again. He started slow, but it wasn't long before she was responding and urging him to go faster. He thrust his cock deep inside of her and held there. He shifted and then flipped them over without pulling out of her. Penelope hesitated, insecurities returning as she was more exposed. Derek reached up, cupping a breast in his hand, fingers teasing her nipple. He moved his other hand from her hip, sliding it between her legs. His thumb brushed over her clit and her insecurities were gone again. She began to move, riding him hard, pushing them both towards another orgasm.

Before they reached that point however, Derek changed their positions again. He got Penelope onto her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. He knelt behind her, his hand sliding between her wet folds as he got into position. She whimpered and he plunged into her. Gripping her hips he fucked her hard and fast, encouraged by the wordless sounds of pleasure she was making.

After a minute Penelope shifted, pulling a pillow down and lowering her head to it. Derek moaned as the shift allowed him to thrust even deeper into her. He felt himself getting closer to the edge.

"Baby, too good- fuck!" he exclaimed as he thrust deep into her.

"I'm right with you hot stuff," she moaned. He saw why she had shift positions as she reached up to tease her clit.

Two more thrusts and Derek simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh fuck! Baby!" he cried out as he slammed hard into her one last time, pulling her hips back to bury himself as far as possible. He felt her tighten around him as her orgasm began a split second before his. He heard her moaning and calling his name as she came, her body clenching around his cock. He held her tight, keeping her still even as her hips tried to move against him, while his cock pulsed inside of her.

Almost half a minute later he pulled out of her, causing her to whimper, and they both collapsed onto the bed. It was a few more long minutes before either spoke or moved in the slightest.

"Wow," Penelope said quietly.

"Yeah," replied Derek.

"You really are a god," Penelope said, smiling.

Derek turned on his side and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck, kissing the soft skin behind her ear. "And you are my goddess."


	2. Movie Night 2

_Disclaimer : The usual, they aren't mine._

_A/N: This was originally a one shot. But then I had this idea, and decided that, instead of making it a second story, I'd put it with the other as a series of one shots based on Garcia/Morgan movie nights. I don't know if it will ever go past these two little stories, but it's a start. All errors are mine. Hope you find it at least slightly entertaining!_

Penelope popped the movie into the DVD player and sat down on the sofa next to Derek. The popcorn was waiting on the table, alongside her bright pink grapefruit margarita and Derek's domestic beer.

"Ready for an exciting movie baby girl?" Derek asked, smiling at her. He was happy to finally get to have movie night with his best friend again. The team had been out of town for the past three weeks on a case, and he had missed her.

"You betcha hot stuff! It has to be good, since you picked it out!" She reached for her popcorn as the opening of the movie started to play.

They had both ignored all of the typical stuff at the start of a movie, the warnings and title screens. But neither of them could ignore what popped up on the screen right then.

Penelope almost dropped the popcorn on the floor when she saw the video of one very hot naked man making love to one hot naked woman. She started frantically looking for the remote as sounds of moaning and bare flesh hitting bare flesh filled the room.

"What the hell?" Derek asked, moving over to pop the DVD out of the player. The DVD, like a lot of rentals, was blank on the top. Derek managed to make out the fine print along the center circle. "_Wild Babes 3"_? This was supposed to be _Transformers 2_!" He looked over at Penelope, who was blushing quite furiously. A really naughty thought came to mind. He put the DVD on the table and pulled his baby girl back down onto the sofa.

"Ok mama, we have two choices. One, I can run back to the movie store and exchange this for the correct movie. Or, two, we can watch this one," he said, winking at her.

Penelope's mouth opened and closed a few times before she could manage to get any words out. "You want to watch a… porn movie?"

Derek shrugged. "Could be entertaining!"

"I've never seen one…" Penelope said haltingly.

"Tell you what, I'll put it back in. Just let me know if want to turn it off, ok?"

Penelope nodded slightly and Derek got up to put the movie back in.

Derek settled back onto the sofa, wondering if this was really that bright of a suggestion on his part. He was already half hard at just the thought of watching a porn movie with Penelope, he didn't know how he'd survive the actual movie.

Half an hour into the movie Derek was shifting restlessly, his hard cock uncomfortably trapped in his jeans. The movie had just changed to a scene of a woman giving one amazing blow job. Suddenly Penelope grabbed the remote and hit pause, freezing the screen on a picture of the woman deep throating the guy's cock.

"I want to try that," Penelope said softly, still looking at the screen.

"W-what?" Derek stuttered, unsure that he'd heard correctly.

"I want to try that," Penelope repeated, turning to look at him. Her eyes travelled down to his obvious erection and she licked her lips. Derek couldn't suppress a groan.

"Baby girl, are you saying you've never given a blow job?" He asked as he realized exactly what she'd said.

"I have, but only twice, it didn't last long, and it wasn't like _that_," she replied, nodding towards the screen.

"Oh." Derek couldn't formulate more of a reply.

"So, could I try that on you hot stuff? Might help with your, um, problem…." Penelope's eyes went back to his crotch, even as her skin flushed with embarrassment again.

He felt his skin grow hot as well, for more than one reason. Before he could come up with a reply, Penelope moved closer and reached out to rub her hand over the bulge in his jeans. He moaned. Encouraged, she undid his jeans, freeing his erection. Derek almost came when she wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him. He forced his thoughts to gruesome murder scenes to maintain his composure.

Meanwhile, Penelope went to her knees on the floor in front of him. She let go of his cock, tugging at his jeans and underwear until he raised his hips and allowed her to pull them off of him. She studied his erection, noting that it was a bit larger and thicker than the one the girl in the movie was sucking on, but she felt confident she could handle it. She nudged Derek's knees, pushing his legs a bit further apart to allow her to move closer.

Derek bit his lip as he watched his baby girl studying his cock. She licked her lips and he groaned. She glanced up at him, her cheeks still pink. She studied his face for a moment. reading the desire etched into his features. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to his erection.

Penelope dipped her head down. She flickered her tongue lightly over the head of his cock, earning a hiss of pleasure from Derek. Encouraged again, she shifted lower. Cupping his balls gently in one hand, she pressed her tongue against the base of his cock, keeping it flat against him as she ran her tongue up his shaft and around the head. Derek moaned. Penelope licked the tip of his cock again, letting her tongue clean the precum from the slit. She pursed her lips and, for lack of another way to describe it, sucked the head of his cock into her mouth.

Derek's hands gripped hard at the sofa cushions, fighting with everything he had not to shoot off in her mouth right then. The suction created by the way she pulled him into her mouth was unbelievably good.

Penelope felt Derek's balls tighten in her hands and knew enough to back off and let him recover. She kissed along his groin and up over his abs. She felt his body relax as he got himself back under control. She wrapped a hand around his shaft again, stroking him slowly. Her lips went back around his head. She went slower this time, not wanting to bring him too quickly.

Derek concentrated on not moving as Penelope slowly lowered her mouth down his cock. He watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the erotic sight of her mouth around his erection. Her eyes flickered up, meeting his and holding his gaze as she took him deeper. Derek let his hands go to her head, burying his fingers into her hair.

"Oh, fuck!" Derek cried out as Penelope took him fully, the head of his cock sliding into her throat. She swallowed around him, her throat pulsing around his head. His fingers tightened in her hair as he moaned. She slowly backed off, sucking gently on him as he slid out of her mouth. She stroked his shaft again as her tongue licked the head of his cock.

"Am I doing this ok?" she asked innocently.

"Baby girl, you have no idea... that's the best blowjob I've ever had," he replied truthfully. He smiled as she turned pinker than before.

"Really?"

"Yes baby, really."

"Hm, and I'm not even done," she said. Her lips quickly went to capture his cock again. Now she bobbed her head up and down, sliding him in and out of her mouth. She wrapped fingers around the base of his cock, rubbing in time with her mouth.

"Fuck, Pen... so good... too good... " Derek moaned, warning her that it was too arousing.

Penelope had no plans of stopping however. She bobbed her head three more times and then took him deep again, his cock sliding further down her throat than before. Her fingers worked his balls and base of his shaft, feeling him tensing again. She swallowed, working her throat muscles around him.

Derek was at the point of no return. Penelope moved back. She bobbed her head fast, fucking him with her mouth.

"Baby..." Derek moaned, on the edge of orgasm. Penelope swallowed him into her throat again and Derek went over that edge. Penelope held still as the first spurts of his cum shot down her throat. She pulled back after a few seconds to catch the rest of his cum in her mouth, wanting to taste the nectar of her chocolate god. She moaned around him as she sucked and licked the last bits of cum from him.

Penelope licked him perfectly clean, enjoying the way he twitched as her tongue moved over his sensitive cock. She handed him his pants and underwear, watching as he slipped them back on, noticing that he didn't bother zipping them up. She started to move back to sit on the sofa next to him but he grabbed her hands and pulled her up onto his lap. Without warning, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her close for a deep kiss. His tongue pressed against her lips, requesting entry, and she opened for him. He dove in, moaning as he tasted himself on her tongue, hearing her moan in response.

When they finally broke apart, Derek met her eyes.

"Baby... Pen, that was amazing. Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"Never. Guess I'm a fast learner," she replied. "Shall we watch the rest of the movie hot stuff?'

Derek moaned and pulled her in for another kiss. "Anything you want baby girl," he replied, nipping at her lower lip. Penelope grabbed the remote. She hit fast forward, moving through the rest of the blow job scene. As the scene changed, she curled up next to Derek on the sofa. Derek kissed the top of her head and turned back to the movie to see the guy going down on the girl. A grin lit up his face. "Oh, now this night just keeps getting better," he said. He chuckled as Penelope let out a little noise of surprise and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Guess it's my turn baby girl," he murmured, lifting her chin to give her a scalding kiss.

_Yes, I'm stopping it there! Maybe I'll finish it in another chapter, but for now it's done :D_


	3. Movie Night 2 chapter 2

_Disclaimer - The usual, they don't belong to me._

_A/N - I wanted to put something after the last story, to sort of finish it. This is short though, and I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. _

_"Guess it's my turn baby girl," he murmured, lifting her chin to give her a scalding kiss._

Penelope felt her skin flush as a flash of white hot desire went through her at his words. She returned his kiss with passion as she listened to the sounds of the porn scene playing. The woman was moaning deeply and Penelope could hear the soft sounds of the man's tongue moving over the woman's folds. She whimpered softly into the kiss.

Derek broke away a few seconds later, pushing her back into the cushions. He licked his lips and eyed the skirt she was wearing. His fingers slid down over her skirt, finding the edge and nimbly sliding under. Penelope gasped as his fingers touched the soft skin of her inner thigh and slid upwards. At his encouragement, she shifted and spread her legs, giving him easier access. His fingers played along her crotch, following the edge of her panties.

Derek could feel her heat and her moisture that close to her pussy. His cock twitched in his pants, already hardening again at the thought of tasting his baby girl. Not wanting to wait much longer, he moved to his knees, between her legs. He reached under her skirt with both hands, hooking her panties, ripping them down one side and pulling them off her. She gasped and started to protest, until he slid his fingers up her thighs, quickly silencing her. He pushed her skirt up some. Leaning down he licked the inside of one knee, earning a ticklish giggle from her. He repeated the action on the other knee and the giggle turned into a soft moan of pleasure.

Filled with a sudden impatience, Derek pushed her skirt all the way up, revealing her to him. He groaned softly at the sight of her neatly trimmed pussy, her folds glistening with her arousal. He brushed his fingers lightly over her and she trembled. His hands went to her hips, shifting her and pulling her closer to the edge, closer to his waiting mouth. He leaned close, his cock pulsing as he caught scent of her arousal. He flicked his tongue out, swiping around the top of her slit, barely brushing her clit.

"Derek…."she whispered breathlessly, her fingers gripping the cushions already.

Derek's fingers flexed on her hips as he licked her slit from bottom to top. He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue and then pulled the nub into his mouth, sucking gently. Penelope moaned, the sound sending a shiver of delight through Derek. He sucked harder, enjoying the taste of his baby girl, and the way she tried to squirm under his ministrations. He released her clit, giving it one more flick of his tongue before licking down her slit. He probed her entrance with his tongue, teasing her with the hint of penetration.

"Oh god, please," she begged softly. Derek ignored her plea, moving away from her entrance and licking up one side of her pussy to circle her clit again. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit for a few seconds before licking down the other side of her pussy. Without warning he plunged his tongue inside of her, earning a short scream of pleasure. He fucked her with his tongue for several seconds. Her wordless sounds of pleasure had his cock aching.

Moving his mouth back to her clit, Derek trailed his right hand down from her hip to her thigh. He let his fingers play lightly over her soft skin, teasing along her inner thigh. He licked her clit slowly as his fingers brushed along the edge of her pussy. His long fingers moved to probe her entrance and then he slowly slid one finger inside of her.

"Ah, fuck... hot stuff..." Penelope moaned, pleasure flooding her veins. Derek took up a steady but slow pace, his tongue rubbing slow circles over her clit as his finger teased her with slow thrusts. Penelope whimpered as Derek added a second finger. Derek gave her clit a quick hard suck, moaning softly as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

Derek kept his movement slow even when Penelope's fingers ran over his head and shoulders, attempting to urge him faster. His fingers slid in and out of her, pressing upwards against her G-spot with each thrust. She whimpered, and pleaded, but Derek didn't relent. He kept her in a slow torturous climb towards that edge.

The act of pleasuring Penelope was just as torturous to Derek. He had to resist the constant urge to just stop and fuck her. His cock throbbed with the need to be inside of her. He reached down with his free hand, freeing himself from his clothing and giving his cock a few hard strokes.

Penelope was torn between the desire for the same thing Derek was fighting, a fast hard fuck, and what would come at the end of this slow burn of pleasure he was giving her. Derek added a third finger and she decided the hard fuck could wait.

Derek's need to make her come became too great. He added the third finger, feeling how tight she was, but kept it slow. He felt her abdominal muscles fluttering and knew even at the slow pace she was close to orgasm.

Penelope had never experience anything like the sensations Derek was giving her. She moaned as his fingers pressed against her G-spot over and over, sending warm pulses of pleasure through her. He pressed a tad harder against her clit and she felt the tremors start. Unlike all her other orgasms that sent her flying up to the edge of orgasm and then over, this was a slow approach to the edge and then a gentle nudge over.

Penelope tightened even more around Derek's fingers as she came. She moaned his name, writhing on the sofa as she came undone. Derek drew out her orgasm as long as possible, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her, and then just slowing his movements as she started to come down.

She had almost stopped twitching when Derek rose up and plunged his throbbing cock inside of her. She screamed in pleasure as he filled her.

"Derek, god yes!" Derek leaned down and kissed her hard. She licked her juices off his lips and he moaned. He held her hips tight as he started to pound into her.

"Baby girl, oh fuck, so good baby," he moaned. Penelope dug her fingernails into his shoulders.

"Harder baby, fuck me harder, please," she begged.

He obliged, fucking her harder and faster until they exploded together. She screamed his name and he moaned hers as they came.

They collapsed into a heap on the sofa. Derek shifted them until she was laying on top of him. She was resting her head on his chest, listening to his still racing heartbeat when he spoke quietly.

"So, did you like the movie?" His voice was quiet but still a deep rumble under her ear. She lifted her head to look at him, a pink tinge returning to her cheeks even as she answered.

"Maybe we could get _Wild Girls 1_and _2 _next week?"

Derek laughed, pulling her down to him for a deep kiss in response.


End file.
